The Elder Scrolls VI: Darkvor
The Elder Scrolls VI: Darkvor is a single player open world role-playing game developed by Bethesda Game Studios and published by Bethesda Softworks. It is the seventh installment in the Elder Scrolls series, following Elder Scrolls: Online. It will be released for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Super Gamer 2.0 ,and Microsoft Windows on July 19, 2018. Gameplay and Details Just like every Elder Scrolls game, Darkvor is an RPG open world game. Although there is a main storyline, you can do what ever you like at any time. In Darkvor, there are more than 100,000 different towns, cities, dungeons, and areas throughout the game. Along the way, you character can progress by leveling up and earning new armor and weapons. The game is one of the biggest in the series yet, (besides Online, of course) and contains many different character classes, weapons, armors, abilities, and quests throughout Darkvor. The game takes place in a huge country known as Domvysk and is the first game not to take place on the continent of Tamriel, even though it is close by. There are different enemies too, such as Orcs, Trolls, Giants, and hundreds of other beasts, including the dragons that appeared in Skyrim. If you decide to adventure through the game without doing the main storyline, players can ply sidequests, which are generated and random, so the player never runs out of missions. Sort of like Skyrim, you can do stuff like get married, have kids, and join dfferent groups of people, and there are mods and DLC, too. Locations There are three provinces in the game. Two of them on Tamriel are Skyrim and Cyrodiil, and there is a province known as Domvysk on the continent of Valgia, a place a couple hundred miles from Tamriel. Darkvor is the only game in the series that has a location that's not on the continent of Tamriel. Factions & Guilds The Elder Scrolls: Darkvor has four factions, and four other guilds. Factions *Delrock Covenant - A covenant of thieves who fights under the command of their leader, Swudhok. *Reklyor Mercenaries - Mercenarie that live in Skyrim. They fight for good, and hunt down monsters. *Uhnisfall Rebels - A group of rebels who stood up against Cyrodiil and started a war. *Bloodflame Centurion - A demon possessed group of Imperials who are sworn enemies of the Uhnisfall. Guilds *Warriors Guild *Domvysk Thief Guild *Sorceror's Guild *Dark Brotherhood Classes There are five main classes in the game, each with two or three sub-classes. Demons Demons *Skull Blader *Blueflame Warriors Warriors *Redguard *Orc *Vanguard Mages Mages *Sorcerer *Element Sage Thieves Thieves *Wood Elves *Dark Elves Knights Knights *Goldjager *Dragonassassin Races These are the playable races through Darkvor. After picking one, the player picks a class then customizes their avatar. *Nords *Argonians *Khajiit *Redguard *Elven *Orc New *Vre Losas *Blueflame *Cobold Creatures There are multiple different creatures and enemies throughout Darkvor. Creatures *Dragons *Giants *Undead *Wolves *Mammoths *Bears *Trolls *Demons Combat In combat, players can fight using either one handed or two handed weapons. Mages can also use Magicka. Alongside the weapons, the player can equip six skills to help during battle. When fighting an enemy, players earn experience after defeating it. Sometimes, different armors, weapons, and skills have different effects on the enemies. Some enemies you defeat allow you to loot them and earn their armor and items.After earning enough experience, players level up. In total, there are 100 levels. Weapons Weapons One Handed *Swords *Daggers *Spears *Magicka Two Handed *Waraxes *Warhammers *Bows *Greatswords DLC There are three DLCs in total. Demonfire *Release Date: August 25, 2018 Demonfire is the first downloadable content pack for The Elder Scrolls VI: Darkvor. In it, there is an extra playable class, called Boneflares. Also, there is a new area to explore, in Hammerfell. Rituals *Release Date: February 7, 2019 Battledawn *Release Date: June 13, 2019 Gallery skull 2.jpg|Logo ElderScrollsMMO2.jpg|Map of Tamriel valcia.jpg|Map of Valgia redguard.jpg|A Redguard blueflame.jpg|A Blueflame sorcerer.jpg|A sorcerer skyrim-orc.jpg|An orc. Warrior-HD-Pictures.jpg|A Goldjager. Dark-Dragon-HD-Wallpaper.jpg|A dragon Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox One Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Playstation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Weapon Based Fighting Games Category:Awesome Weapons Category:RPG Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Open World Category:Open-World Category:Sandbox Category:Sequel Category:Series Category:Swords Category:Sword Category:Battle Category:Violence Category:"M" rated Category:Blood Category:2018 Category:Dragons Category:Multiplayer Category:Local Multiplayer Category:Unlockables Category:Bethseda Category:Bethseda Games Category:Saga Category:Xbox 1 Category:XBOX One games Category:Open World Games